


Lost Relative On The Murder Hill

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Love/Loss/Revenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grief Can Affect The Mind, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Joey and Lauren seek revenge for the father's death but at what cost?
Relationships: Brother-sister relationship - Relationship, Parents-Children relationship - Relationship
Series: Love/Loss/Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897105
Kudos: 3





	1. Grief

**Author's Note:**

> You may need some tissues handy.

There was once a lovely man called Joey, he had one older and only sister called Lauren and they lived with their parents who loved their son and daughter very much. But something happens to this wondeful and beutiful family.

Chapter 1

One day while at work, Joey and Lauren each recieve a phone call off their dad. "Joey I don't know how to tell you this but....." Joey's dad Sam, hesitates as Joet listened on the phone he was feeling upset and panicked because he knew something was wrong, Sam continues, "Your mom Liza has died from cancer. Liza Ackroyd had been battling cancer for six years and had finally succumbed to the cancer and died. Joey was devastated by his mother's death, he tried not to cry as he spoke to his father, "What time did they say mom had died?" Joey asks, "Somewhere between 2:00am and 3:00am, as they aren't sure because the machine didn't bleep when she died." Sam replied, "Dad would you like me to call Lauren and tell her that mom has died?" Joey responds, "No Joey, I will tell her." Sam replied and then hung up and rings Lauren.

Lauren gets a phone call from her dad, "Hey dad, what's up?" Lauren said as she had no idea that her mom had passed away, Sam responds, "Lauren, it's your mom, she's dead." Lauren fell into her chair from shock, "What do you mean dad, i only spoke to mom last night before I went to bed." Lauren's world has just come crashing down, she loved her mom with every beat of her heart, she was a mommy's girl and loved spending time with her, she burst into tears as she looks at pictures of her and her mom together. Lauren and Joey then go home help their father with the funeral of their beloved mother. Two weeks later another tragedy occurred. Lauren and Joey's father Sam is murdered by a gang after he chose to protect an elderly lady from the gang. Although DI Jill Raymond investigates the crime, she keeps Lauren and Joey informed of the progress, she promises to get them justice. DI Raymond manages to arrest the gang members bbut they are bonded out of jail, this causes friction between Jill and her lazy pregnant goldfish of a boss, who tells her to leave the gang alone.

Joey and Lauren then help their uncle Frank with the funeral of their father. A day or two after their father's funeral, Joey decides to go and look for his father's killers, Joey is angry and wants to bring the killers to justice, he loved hus dad and he was a daddy's boy. Joey asks his sister for her help him find their father's killers and Lauren disagrees with her brother's suggestion, because she loves him and yes she wants justice but in a different way from her brother, "Lauren, I am going to look for our father's killers." Joey says as there is a moment's silence in the room before Lauren replies, "Joey, no that is classed as sucide. Of course i want our father's killers brought to justice, but going after them won't help and I can not bear to lose you right now, your my brother." Lauren replied, she knew how headstrong Joey was and she didn't wanna lose him. Eventually they go together and look for their father's killers.


	2. Death of Joey/Downward Spiral of Lauren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey dies and Lauren has a downward spiral.

Chapter 2

Frank arrives home and is shocked to find how quiet the house is and Lauren and Joey are not there. After arriving home, Frank calls for Lauren and Joey, however Frank doesn't get a response and begins looking through the house for his niece and nephew. Frank then gets really worried, he calls DI Jill Raymond and tells her that Joey and Lauren are missing. DI Jill Raymond answers her phone, "DI Raymond?" She answered, "Hi is this DI Jill Raymond?" Frank responded just to be sure that it was DI Jill Raymond, "Yes it is, who is this?" Jill replied back confused, "Hi i am Frank Ackroyd, the uncle of Lauren and Joey Ackroyd." he responds, "Hi how can i help?" Jill replied as she listened on the phone, "It's Lauren and Joey, i have just returned home from work and i can't find my niece or nephew anywhere." He responds in a worried tone, "Ok, have they left a note to say where they are?" Jill replied knowing he was worried, "No they haven't. They are the only family i have left, I don't wanna lose them." Frank responded, "Ok, listen to me, i will go and look for them and then i will bring them back to you ok." Jill replied, "Ok thank you, bye." Frank responded as he hung up, Jill went in the search for Lauren and Joey.

Can DI Raymond find Lauren and Joey in time before something really bad happens to them? Lauren and Joey are still trying to fin their father's killers, while having a rest Lauren suddenly realises they have found the killers' hideout. The killers come out and realise that Joey and Lauren have found them. "I'm going to call DI Raymond Lauren." Joey said as he reached into his pocket to get his phone, "No Joey." Lauren replied, "I want them to hand themselves in to DI Raymond." Joey reasoned with his sister as they gave the gang a chance to hand themselves into DI Raymond, "We will never turn ourselves in." The gang leader said, "Why not, you murdered our father." Joey responded as they laughed about taking an innocent life for no reason. The leader of the gang pulls out a gun and points it at Joey, "Your strong-willed, aren't you." Joey looked as he protected his sister, then the leader of the gang shoots Joey and flees the scene with his gang. Lauren is really upset and she gets her phone out, she hears DI Raymond calling her name, so she responds, "Up here DI Raymond." Lauren called to her as Jill listened and followed the voice, she soon finds Lauren and Joey, "I'm calling ambulance now." Jill calls an ambulance as she waits with Lauren and Joey. Twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrives and they get Joey on oxygen.

Jill comforts Lauren in her arms, Joey's health begins to fail as he falls into cardiac arrest and the paramedic strives to save. However Lauren tries to break free from Jill's arms as she doesn't wanna leave her brother, upon arriving at the hospital, Joey is prounonced dead and Lauren collapses from shocks and cries in Jill's arms, "I want him back Jill, I want my baby brother back." Jill comforts her, "I know you do, i know." Jill stays with Lauren and takes her back to her house. Lauren begins a downward spiral, which Jill tries to help her but Lauren pushes her away and blames her, "It's your fault, you killed him you killed my brother." Lauren's grief was overwhelming her and she needed to blame someone, she blamed Jill, although she knew that Jill was innocent. Jill let Lauren take it out on her. Lauren attends her brother's funeral and she stays with her aunt and uncle.


	3. Lauren's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren dies after taking an overdose.

Chapter 3

Lauren is still grieving for the death of her brother Joey, they were so close to each other and loved each other unconditionally. However her downward spiral gets worse as she battles with depression, Frank goes to work but is unsure about leaving Lauren on her own, "Lauren, I am going to work, will you be ok?" he asks as he puts his coat on, "Yes i will be fine." Lauren replied. Frank had an awful feeling but he knew that Lauren was missing her brother and decides to go to work, he kisses Lauren on her head and drives to work. Later in the day, Lauren writes a letter to DI Jill Raymond and apologizes to her, she posts the letter and then goes home. However she decides to take her own life, while her uncle and auntie are at work. Lauren takes an overdose of pills and alcohol, she is later found unconscious by her uncle Frank, who then goes frantic with worry about his niece and he calls ambulance.

"Hello 999, how may i help you this afternoon?" The operator asks, "Yes, i have just returned home from work and i have found my niece Lauren unconscious. She has taken an overdose on pills and alcohol." Frank replied, "Ok, where do you live?" the operator responds, "23 Prime Brook Lane." Frank replies, soon the ambulance arrives and puts Lauren on oxygen, they take her to hospital and the doctors manage to stablilze her. While in a private room, Lauren thinks about her brother Joey and her parents, she begins to have painful flashbacks as she remembers, she begins writing a letter to her uncle and aunt telling them how she feels. Then she dies from suffocation, 'Dear Uncle and Aunt, I am writing this letter to you because i feel i can never cope with the deaths of my mom, dad and my brother Joey. I love you both very much and I hope that one day we will all be reunited in heaven. Joey meant everything to me, even from the moment he was born and i have loved him and i love my mom and my dad too. I feel lost without my brother Joey and since he had in hospital, i feel terrible that i couldn't save him, but i know that if i hadn't gone with Joey and not been there when he was dying, i do not know what i would have felt. Please do not blame yourselves for what has happened. Love your forever cheerful Lauren.'

At 7:45am the next morning, Frank and his wife Anita get a phone call from Dr Neil Landman. "Mr Ackroyd?" Dr Landman asks, "Yes that's me." Frank replied, "I'm so sorry to have tell you that Lauren had passed away last night. It appears as though she suffocated herself to death." Dr Landman replied, "What? No not Lauren." Frank responded, "I'm Dr Neil Landman by the way." Dr Landman replies. Frank and Anita organizes Lauren's funeral and burys her next to her brother Joey, they grieve for their niece as they reliev memories. DI Jill Raymond recieves the letter and reads it as she is at home, she is heartbroken when she reads that Lauren had been wanting to reach out to her.


	4. Heavenly Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected miracle when the gang do something

A few weeks later, Frank and Anita are watching the news and they are shocked when they hear that four men were arrested by DI Raymond and charged with the murders of Sam and Joey Ackroyd. They were both delighted and sad at the same time, as they were angry that Lauren and Joey's death were the price that the gang was to be arrested and charged with murders of Sam Akcroyd and his son Joey. Frank and Anita both attended the court and were later reliefed when the judge sentenced each of the gang members to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole, they later visited their niece and nephew's graves and spoke to them in the wind. They told them what had happened, Frank and Anita finally felt at peace as they felt two hands on their shoulders.

The most precious thing of all is that Joey and Lauren will always be missed by people who loved them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you have cried at this story, please leave me a comment on what you thought thank you.


End file.
